Love Conquers All: Infliktion
by First Star
Summary: VERY IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE ADDED! ^^ Now I won't have any friends... ^^;;
1. Prologue

[pic] About one year has passed since Rika, Ryo, Takato, Kazu, Kenta, and Henry's digimon were heart-breakingly taken away from them. They did venture into the hole with a digiport (?) that Takato found in Guilmon's old hideout, and found their digimon and brought them back. (Whole different story. I'll be working on the after this.) Jeri's father had been treating her much better, after almost losing her to the D-Reaper.  
  
Jeri and Takato have been dating ever since shortly after the D-Reaper.  
  
Rika and Ryo have become better friends than before, after working together to fight the D-Reaper. Just really close friends right now. No dating, yet. (hint hint [pic]there's my obsession again! lol.)  
  
Everything else is normal. Kazu's still a smart mouth that needs an attitude adjustment, and Kenta still tries to play it safe. Tries being the keyword. Henry is still trying to teach Terriermon the meaning of the word tact (episode 2). It's not working very well, of course! I am presenting this key to you people only once, once only.  
  
Key:  
  
"Text" -I was hoping I didn't have to explain this to you people, but you never know. This means they're talking, duh.  
  
'Text' -I know, I know. You guys aren't that stupid, and I didn't have to even put up the key for "Text", but a lot of authors use *Text* to show that the character is thinking. I did too, until I re-did this story and wrote this key. So, obviously, 'Text' means the character is thinking. They may also be used to describe/pronounce something with a word that isn't properly English and so forth. Ex: 'coupley' things.  
  
Text -Dialogue from another character during another characters dialogue. Ex: "Three goggleheads, four if you count Henry Hey!, Mr. Perfect, and Little-Miss-Perky" The Hey! obviously belonged to Henry, because Rika, who was the one who was speaking, just insulted him. You'll get it later on. Text is used mostly when another character, not speaking, shows strong feeling after he/she is insulted, complimented, etc. Don't worry, you'll get it.  
  
(Text) -Sometimes to modify something, Ex: Well, I can't think of an example right now. but parentheses are usually used in this story as they are intended. If they have 'A/N:' inside, that indicates that you're getting a message from me, this I have an example for. Ex: "Aww, come on Rik (A/N: No that is -not- a spelling mistake, just what Ryo calls, ahem, will be calling I guess, her sometimes, and its pronounced 'reek'.)"  
  
+Text+ - This indicates a scene change, whether it's across the world or just across the bus.  
  
Japanese Key (Japanese words/phrases that may show up within the story):  
  
Aishiteru- I love you. Otosan- father Okasan (or something almost identical)- mother Hai- Yes Baka- Idiot, stupid (A/N: One of my fav words. hehehe)  
  
That's all I can think of for now, so this prologue is finished! 


	2. Chapter One: Dreams and the Mark of Defe...

"Give up, tamers!" a brunette male yelled as he blocked a punch from Rika and counter-acted with his own. She blocked his just as easily.  
  
"Never." She sneered, catching his jaw hard with a strong left hook. He stumbled backward, startled at this. Rika noticed a small smile play on his lips as he watched something behind her. She was about to turn and see what he was smirking at, when an arm wrapped around her neck and a cold metal blade was pressed against her throat. She gasped, only to have the blade compress more. Ryo swung around, his eyes widening.  
  
"Never turn away from a fight!" A young blonde yelled behind him as she kicked him hard in the back. The wind was knocked out of him for a brief moment.  
  
Takato himself stood poised, watching the red head in front of him intensely. She swung her foot up to his jaw but his hand caught it just in time to save him from a knock out. He flipped her leg, which would have normally resulted with the person flipped to be lying on the ground, but this girl must've been trained. When he twisted her leg, she swung the other up and knocked him square in the side of his head. He blacked out almost instantly.  
  
[pic]And the real Takato bolted up in his bunk bed, his breathing fast and raspy. This was no ordinary dream. It felt. different. Like it was real. But weren't most dreams like that? He shook his head and snapped his mind into reality. He pushed the dream out of his mind, it was, after all, just a dream.  
  
He looked at the clock beside his bed and jumped up.  
  
"Holy cow! 11:35!" He rushed around the room, looking for some clean clothes. He found a pair of jean shorts and a yellow t-shirt, quickly pulling them on. He scrambled around the room, looking for his tennis shoes.  
  
"And where do you think you're going?" his mom asked as she put some bread in the oven.  
  
"I was supposed to meet Jeri, Rika, Ryo Henry, Kazu, and Kenta at the park at 11:30!" Takato shouted as he rushed to the door, not stopping to look at his mother while he was talking to her. He dashed out as quickly as his thin legs could carry him He ran back inside as quickly as he ran out.  
  
"Back so soon?" his mother asked. Guilmon stood in front of the oven, watching the bread bake. The dreamy look in his eyes told everyone that he wasn't planning on moving from that spot.  
  
"Guilmon, come on!" Takato rushed out the door again. His orange friend either didn't hear him, or was ignoring him.  
  
"I think you're supposed to follow him." Takato's mom told Guilmon, who snapped out of his trance  
  
"Oh." Guilmon ran out the door after Takato.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
At the park, Rika and Ryo were having an intense Digimon card game. Sure, they were best friends, but Rika's sensitive, caring friendship side was no match for her competitive one.  
  
Each sat, looking from each other to their cards, a determined look plastered on both faces.  
  
'Hmm.' Rika looked through her hand. She looked up to see Ryo looking at her, a malicious glint in his cerulean eyes. She recognized it immediately. "Oh, no you don't." She knew this look, it was the same look he always had when he was going to play his secret weapon, and win. She placed down her secret weapon, a blue card.  
  
"Where'd you get that?" Ryo asked, looking at the card.  
  
Rika clicked her tongue. "And they call you The Legendary Tamer." She commented, smirking at the young man.  
  
"And what is that supposed to mean?" Ryo asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"It means that I'm better than you, to put it simply." Rika said. "Now are you going to pull some miraculous move, or am I going to win?"  
  
Ryo stared at her for a moment before placing his hand on the table, showing his defeat.  
  
"YES!" Rika jumped up and began prancing around the small enclosed area of the park they had chosen for their meeting, rubbing in Ryo's defeat.  
  
"What happened, man?" Kazu asked, slightly disappointed in his idol, and totally shocked.  
  
"I dunno. never saw the one coming." Ryo shrugged.  
  
"Hey guys? What's happening?" Takato yelled as he ran towards the group.  
  
Jeri was the first to answer. "Rika finally beat Ryo!" she squealed. Takato was just as shocked as Kazu.  
  
"So, we losing it?" Takato playfully jabbed Ryo in the rib. "Or are we just letting our love win?"  
  
Ryo's cheeks tinged red as he stuttered and hit Takato back on the shoulder. Playfully, but a little force was in it. "N-no, I didn't let her win." He was telling the truth, and they all knew it, as well as all of them knowing how much he liked her. They pretty much figured that one out a while ago. Rika might have known, but she didn't show it.  
  
Rika finally stopped her dancing and settled down beside Jeri on the park bench.  
  
"So what are we going to do today?" she asked, leaning back against the bench and letting her arms fall to her side in a careless, but relaxed, position.  
  
"I don't know," Henry, who had been sitting on the stone wall, replied. The small Terriermon bounced up onto his head, making him jerk forwards a little, with various giggles coming from the group.  
  
"How 'bout we go get some pizza?" the small rabbit-dog piped up, licking his lips with glee.  
  
"You just ate! You're hungry already?"  
  
"Yep!" he squealed, hopping from Henry's head and onto the sidewalk in front of him, looking up at Henry with puppy eyes.  
  
Henry seemed unfazed. "Later, Terriermon." He patted his small friend on the head and turned back to the others.  
  
"We could go to the mall or somethin'." Jeri suggested, leaving the boys nervous at the thought of going anywhere that had stores, especially with those two girls.  
  
"Heh heh. sure? Why not?" Takato replied, casting a worried look over at the other boys.  
  
"Okie! Let's go!" Jeri hopped up and grabbed Takato's hand, prancing down the street towards the bus stop. The others followed. No one really felt like being a bag boy today. well, ever for that matter.  
  
Most of the crew trudged down the sidewalk, the exception being Jeri, who was skipping merrily, occasionally sighing, until they reached the stop. Kazu plopped himself down on the bench to wait before anyone else could, Kenta sitting beside him.  
  
Takato walked over to the small post next to the stop, reading a small sign and checking his watch.  
  
"The next bus will be about ten minutes."  
  
"How long do you think it will take us to get there?" Kenta asked, pushing up his glasses.  
  
"Hmm, about a half hour."  
  
"Great, thirty minutes with three goggleheads, four if you include Henry Hey!, Mr. Perfect, and Little-Miss-Perky. What a joy ride." Rika said sarcastically.  
  
"Aww, come on, Rik (A/N: No, that is -not- a spelling mistake, just what Ryo calls, ahem, will be I guess, her sometimes, and its pronounced 'reek'.), you know you'll love it." Ryo said, jabbing her arm with his elbow. She rolled her eyes and leaned back onto the tree behind her.  
  
Kazu and Kenta blabbed on and on about, well, nothing, Jeri and Takato talked about miscellaneous 'coupley' things, Henry and Ryo had a conversation about discipline techniques for Digimon, and Rika continued to lean against her tree, but eyes closed. It was only when Bus 13 slowed to a stop that she made any sign of living.  
  
Jeri hopped up from the wall behind the bench and practically danced into the bus, the others still not being too thrilled about this idea. They took their seats in the back of the bus, Rika sitting by herself. She looked out the window, trying to concentrate on something else besides the headache Kazu's non-stop chatter was triggering.  
  
+Meanwhile, in the seat beside her+  
  
"So, aren't you excited at the thought of going shopping with two girls that will probably make us carry bags throughout the whole mall?" Ryo asked Henry, who was sitting right beside him.  
  
Henry chuckled. "You read my mind Ryo."  
  
"Although I doubt Rika will buy to much stuff. I don't know, just something about her makes her seem like she's not the shopping type," Ryo stated, looking at Henry.  
  
"You're right. She's not like many other girls. Well, at least the girls I know. In a way, it's almost like she's more likable than most girls, even if she does have that icy composure to her environment. I wonder what happened to make her that way," Henry was looking out the window now.  
  
"Her father," Ryo said flatly.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Her father made her the Ice Queen, not to mention a good-for-nothing boyfriend who cheated on her with her best friend," Ryo replied.  
  
"How do you know this?" Henry asked curiously.  
  
"Renamon, plus a little chat with the queen herself at our vacation," Ryo said, looking pitifully over to Rika, whose eyes were closed. He knew she wasn't asleep, though.  
  
"What did her father do? I mean, I know her mother and father are divorced, but what else did he do?"  
  
"It's not as much what he did do, it's more like what he doesn't. She barely ever sees him, and when she does, he barely pays attention to her. He pretty much acts like she's not there. And, it was more like he just left her mother, not exactly divorced her," Ryo explained, hoping Rika wouldn't get mad at him for telling Henry all this.  
  
"Wow, that's pretty deep," Henry was also staring at the peaceful-looking Rika. "She actually told you all that?"  
  
"Yeah, I mean, we've gotten pretty close over the past year," Ryo began digging around in his jean pocket, searching for something. He finally found his wallet and began counting the money he had with him, which was a lot more than the average sixteen year-old boy usually had.  
  
+In The Seat Behind Them.+  
  
"Takato, don't you think Rika and Ryo look cute together?" Jeri asked Takato, the two sitting behind Ryo and Henry. She didn't care if either of the two heard, everyone knew Ryo liked Rika, and she knew that Rika had a 'thing' (translation: Put up with all Ryo's cockiness, which could also be filed as 'trying to impress Rika'.) for Ryo.  
  
"I guess so," Takato wasn't sure what she was getting at, but, Takato's Takato, if ya know what I mean.  
  
"We should try to get them to go out, "Jeri suggested, looking at Takato for approval.  
  
"Oh, no. I ain't taking a beating from Rika. You can do it yourself. You're the cupid of the group, not me."  
  
"Yeah, you'd probably just mess everything up," Jeri joked, Takato giving her a mock glare.  
  
"Haha, very funny, Jer (A/N: No, this isn't a spelling error either. Geez, can't people have nicknames?)." Takato said, leaning back onto the seat.  
  
The bus slowed to a stop about a block from the huge West Tokyo Plaza, the largest, and almost only, mall close to Shinjuku. (A/N: I don't live in Japan, so don't yell at me! I made this mall up, so don't get mad.) Jeri jumped up, followed by Takato, who patiently waited for the slightly disgruntled Ryo, Henry, and Rika. Kazu and Kenta got up and started going out of the bus, not really looking where they were going, resulting in Kazu tripping over his on feet a few times. They were all finally on the sidewalk, when.  
  
+Back to the Studio+  
  
Whitney (me!): Haha, cliffhanger!  
  
Simon (my muse and s.o.b., lol): *play kazoo dully* Whoohoo  
  
Whitney: I know you all are excited for the next chapter, but you'll just have to wait. Stay tuned for the next action-packed (yeah right) episode of LOVE CONQUERS ALL! (From now on referred to LCA!!) 


	3. Chapter 2: Song Rewriting 101

Whitney: We're back! How's ya been? In case you didn't notice, the new and improved LCA in consisted of three (count 'em, three!) parts, one of which is what happens when Ryo is missing, which I totally left out before! Aren't you excited? Lol. So, anyway. This chapter contains c-o-l-o-r-f-u-l v-o-c-a-b-u-l-a-r-y, so if you are too young. I really don't care. cuz your mom won't be able to get me! Nyah, nyah! : ^P hahaha. *ahem* I will thank the reviewers later, because there's no sense thanking them every chapter, might as well wait until there's a bunch and just thank 'em all at once, personally. but all at once. Personally as is on here, but oh, never mind.. People who have read my story before know what I mean. how I thanked you guys before. On to more important things, like this story! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: Must you embarrass me? I told you before, I don't own digimon! And don't own either of these songs, they belong to their respective owners. of which I don't know who owns them. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The bus slowed to a stop about a block from the huge West Tokyo Plaza, the largest, and almost only, mall close to Shinjuku. (A/N: I don't live in Japan, so don't yell at me! I made this mall up, so don't get mad.) Jeri jumped up, followed by Takato, who patiently waited for the slightly disgruntled Ryo, Henry, and Rika. Kazu and Kenta got up and started going out of the bus, not really looking where they were going, resulting in Kazu tripping over his on feet a few times. They were all finally on the sidewalk, when.  
  
Jeri screamed. The others whirled around to see Jeri on the ground, still sitting, but in a rather uncomfortable-looking position. Her eyes were closed, and her face had a look of absolute horror plastered on it. She was slightly panting, like she had run a mile or like she was absolutely terrified. Takato dropped onto the ground beside her, hands on her shoulders and shaking them slightly.  
  
"Jeri. Jeri! Jeri, are you alright?" Takato asked. Jeri came to, and looked at Takato like she never saw him before.  
  
"W-where am I?"  
  
"Jeri, you're with us. We're going to the mall," Takato replied. The others stodd around concerned for their friend.  
  
"T-Takato? Oh, Takato!" She hurled herself into his arms, crying softly on his shoulder. "You're alive!"  
  
"Yeah, I'm alive. Jeri what just happened?"  
  
"I don't really know. There was just this girl with red hair. and she was trying to kill you. and another person with black hair, and he was after Rika, and I know I must sound so stupid, but it felt so real." Jeri explained. Takato gasped. "What?"  
  
"N-nothing, I just, um, I don't know, never mind," Takato replied. 'That's so weird. I had the same dream!' he thought to himself.  
  
"Are you feeling ok? Do you still wanna go shopping?" Rika asked her friend, kneeling down beside Takato.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Just peachy," Jeri got up, followed by Rika and Takato. Her step didn't have as much prance, but it was still a little happy.  
  
"Hey, Henry," Takato called over to his best friend.  
  
"Hmm?" Henry walked over to him.  
  
"What would you do if I told you I had the same dream, last night?"  
  
"I'd think you were insane."  
  
"Because I did," Takato looked up at Henry.  
  
"Well, it's not normal to me to have the same dreams like that. but it happens," Henry informed.  
  
"Yeah, I guess," Takato said as he turned and rejoined the others, followed by Henry.  
  
"Jeri, are you sure you're okay?" Rika asked. She could tell the girl was still a little shook up.  
  
"Yeah, I don't know what came over me."  
  
"So, uh, what the guy that was after me look like again?"  
  
"Black hair and dark brown eyes. Why?"  
  
"Oh, just wondered," Rika said. That was a total lie. Though Jeri didn't, she knew exactly who the guy in Jeri's 'dream' was, but she just had to make sure. The girl sounded slightly familiar, also, but she couldn't place her. The group continued until they reached West Tokyo Plaza, it's huge glass doors greeting them. Kazu pushed one open, stepping inside, looking back towards the others, waiting for them.  
  
The group walked around, figuring out which store to go into first. After much deliberation, they chose Pacific Sunwear (Also known in some malls, like the ones I go to, as PacSun, which is what we'll call it for now), mostly because of Rika's complaining about most of the other stores  
  
Being a teen store, everything there was teenage, including the music over the intercom. The tamers knew every word of the song, including all that was censored. The version that met their ears was the edited version, but even so, they still sang out the censored parts loud and clear, not even caring who heard. And this song was no other than.  
  
Okay, I'm not going to cut any of the parts of this song out because this story is rated PG-13. And maybe it will be rated 'R' just for this part, because, well, let's face it, this is Eminem we're talking about. And if you're thinking that the characters shouldn't be singing this song, or some of the things in it, they are 15 (or sixteen, Ryo) and I'm only 13 and I sing it. Got it? Oh, yeah, Kazu portrays the part of 'Eminem', and I assigned different characters different singing parts that aren't supposed Eminem, but him pretending to other people, because, well, they fit those parts. You'll see.  
  
Ryo: *Crshh*. May I have your attention please? May I have your attention please? Will the real Slim Shady please stand up? I repeat, will the real Slim Shady please stand up? We're gonna have a problem here.  
  
Kazu: Ya'll act like you never seen a white person before, jaws all on the floor, like Pam like Tommy just burst in the door. And started whooping her ass worse than before, they first were divorced, throwin her over furniture (Ah!) It's the return of the-  
  
Jeri: Aww, wait, no way, your kidding. He didn't just say what I think he did, did he?  
  
Kazu: And Dr. Kenta says, nothing you idiots! Dr. Kenta's dead, he's locked in my basement!  
  
Kenta: Hey!  
  
Kazu: Feminist women love Eminem  
  
*Chigga Chigga Chigga*  
  
Rika: Slim Shady, I'm sick of him. Look at him! Walking around grabbing his you-know-what, flipping at you know who!  
  
Jeri: Yeah, but he's so cute, though!  
  
Kazu: Yeah, I probably got a couple a screws in my head loose, but no worse than what's going on in your parents bedroom. Sometimes I just wanna get on TV. and just let loose, but can't, but it's cool for Tom Green to hump a dead moose.  
  
Ryo: My bum is on you lips, my bum is on your lips!  
  
Kazu: And if I'm lucky you might just give it a little kiss. And that's the message that we deliver to little kids, and except them not to know what a woman's clitoris is. Of course, they're gonna know what intercourse is by the time they hit forth grade, the got the discovery channel don't they?  
  
Henry: We ain't nuthin but mammals  
  
Kazu: Well, some of us cannibals who cut other people open like cantaloupes. But if we can hump dead animals and antelopes, then there's no reason a man and another man can't elope.  
  
Kenta: Ewww.  
  
Kazu: But if you feel like I feel, I got the antidote. Women wave you pantyhose, sing the chorus and it goes:  
  
All: I'm Slim Shady, yes I'm the real Shady, all you other Slim Shadys are just imitating. So won't the real Slim Shady please stand up, please stand up, please stand up. Cuz I'm Slim Shady, yes I'm the real shady, all you other Slim Shadys are just imitating. So won't the real Slim Shady please stand up, please stand up, please stand up.  
  
Kazu: Will Smith don't hafta cuss in his raps to sell records. Well, I do so fuck him and fuck you too. You think I give a damn about a Grammy? Half of you critics can't even stomach me, let alone stand me.  
  
Kenta: But Slim, what if you win? Wouldn't it be weird?  
  
Kazu: Why? So you guys can just lie to get me here? So you can sit my here next to Britney Spears? Shit, Christina Aguilera better switch me chairs, so I can sit next to Carson Daly and Fred Durst, and hear 'em argue about who she gave head to first. You little bitch put me on blast on MTV.  
  
Rika: Yeah, he's cute, but I think he's married to Kim, hee-hee!  
  
Kazu: I should download her audio on MP3 and show the whole world how you gave Eminem VD. I'm sick of you little boy and girl groups, all you do is annoy me, so I have been sent here to destroy you. And there's a million of us just like me, who cuss like me, who just don't give a fuck like me, who dress like me, who walk, talk, and act like me. It just might be the next best thing but not quite me!  
  
All: I'm Slim Shady, yes I'm the real Shady, all you other Slim Shadys are just imitating. So won't the real Slim Shady please stand up, please stand up, please stand up. Cuz I'm Slim Shady, yes I'm the real shady, all you other Slim Shadys are just imitating. So won't the real Slim Shady please stand up, please stand up, please stand up.  
  
Kazu: I'm like a head trip to listen to, cause I'm only givin you things you joke about with your friends inside your living room. The only difference is I got the balls to say it in front of y'all and I don't gotta be false or sugarcoated at all. I just get on the mic and spit it and whether you like to admit it I just shit it better than ninety percent of you rappers out can. Then you wonder how can kids eat up these albums like valiums. It's funny cause at the rate I'm goin when I'm thirty, I'll be the only person in the nursing home flirting. Pinchin nurses asses when I'm jackin off with Jergens, and I'm jerkin but this whole bag of Viagra isn't working and every single person is a Slim Shady lurkin. He could be working at Burger King, spittin on yer onion rings. Or in a parking lot, circling, screaming:  
  
Ryo: I don't give a fuck!  
  
Kazu: With his windows and his system up. So will the real Shady please stand up? And put one of those fingers on each hand up? And be proud to be outta yer mind and outta control, and one more time, loud as you can, how does it go?  
  
All: I'm Slim Shady, yes I'm the real Shady, all you other Slim Shadys are just imitating. So won't the real Slim Shady please stand up, please stand up, please stand up. Cuz I'm Slim Shady, yes I'm the real shady, all you other Slim Shadys are just imitating. So won't the real Slim Shady please stand up, please stand up, please stand up. Cuz I'm Slim Shady, yes I'm the real shady, all you other Slim Shadys are just imitating. So won't the real Slim Shady please stand up, please stand up, please stand up. Cuz I'm Slim Shady, yes I'm the real shady, all you other Slim Shadys are just imitating. So won't the real Slim Shady please stand up, please stand up, please stand up.  
  
Kazu: Haha, guess there's a Slim Shady in all of us. Fuck it, let's all stand up.  
  
Almost everyone in the store, besides our heroes, sarcastically clapped for their little 'performance'. They mock bowed. The next song to play was Sk8er Boi, which was a real treat for Kazu.  
  
Rika noticed the malicious grin on Kazu's face. "What are you up to?"  
  
Kazu's grin widened as the song started.  
  
Kazu: Ryo's a boy, Rika's a girl. Can I make it anymore obvious? She was a punk, he did ballet (Ryo: What?! I did no such thing!) What more can I say? He wanted her, she'd never tell, Secretly she wanted him as well! (Rika: You get back here, Kazu!) And all of her friends had told her so, That they were the perfect cuh-uh-ple! (Henry: Hey, Kazu, its supposta rhyme, and that didn't.)  
  
She was a skater girl, She said see ya later boy! She was so arrogant and naïve! (Rika: That's it you little punk!)(Henry: Wow, Kazu's using big words today!) She wasn't the prettiest, but she was his obsession (Rika: Hey!)(Ryo: What!?) He needed to get some gla-ah-sses! (Rika: Now you're dead!)  
  
Five minutes from now, I'll probly be dead (Rika: Got that right!) So I'm gonna have to cut thi-is short Ryo and Rika, still obli-ivious, Are really, really dumb!  
  
By now, Rika had tackled Kazu to the ground, cutting his lovely little version of the song short. Both Ryo and Rika were blushing furiously, a mixture of embarrassment and anger flowing through their cheeks. Everyone around the group was staring, a few laughing. Well, actually everyone was laughing, including Ryo and Rika. Kazu might have been, if his air supply hadn't been cut short with all of Rika's weight on his stomach. Ryo helped her up, and Kazu could breath again, so he started to laugh as well.  
  
"Hey, Sexy!" A female voice called out, not belonging to any of the tamers. Kazu whirled around. He knew that voice, and that name.  
  
"Alice!" He practically squealed her name, picking her up in his arms and twirling her around. He placed her back onto the floor.  
  
"Hey, girlie. Long time, no see." Rika said. Looking at her friend. "Where you been?"  
  
"I went to my dad's. Well, we went to my dad's. Can't forget my mom. We're still trying to convince him to live here in Japan, but he likes America better. I'm just glad my parents didn't split up, being as they hardly ever see each other. Still as in love as ever, though," The young blonde said. She had much grown out of her black dress and her knee highs, now clad in a blue long-sleeved shirt with a blue flame-like design down the outside of each sleeve, paired with dark blue jeans. Her hair was out of its pigtails and into a high ponytail, her blonde hair flowing to her shoulders. Around her neck was a candy necklace, which wasn't for eating, but for an accessory. She had worn it ever since she had met up with the tamers again. Each of her ears were double pierced with hoops in each hole. She had changed a lot since she went to visit her dad. Granted she wasn't still wearing her 'lovely' dress when she left, she still had been wearing mostly black.  
  
"You still have that?" Henry asked, looking at her candy necklace and then back to her.  
  
"Yep," she replied, pulling it and letting it snap back. "I'm surprised it hasn't like snapped or molded or something."  
  
"I am, too," Kazu said, casually wrapping an arm around her waist. "You've been wearing it for like two years now."  
  
"Where should we go next?" Takato asked, taking Jeri's hand.  
  
"Someplace without music," Rika said, sending mock death glares at Kazu, who stuck his tongue out at her.  
  
"Hmm. how about Wetseal? It probably has music, but maybe we can make Kazu try on some clothes." Ryo suggested, grinning maliciously, just like Kazu had before his singing debut.  
  
"Good idea. Making Kazu try on clothes in a store for girls. sounds like fun!" Rika bounded away, followed by everyone but Kazu, who looked at Alice for help. She just shrugged and grinned the same grin as Ryo.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Whitney: Now that you've added a couple new words to your vocabulary -_-, r/r if you want. Flames accepted, laughed at, and then drenched with gasoline! o_O MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Baka, my glow in the dark sheep: Baa!  
  
Cloud (FFX, FF um. I forget what Final Fantasy he was originally from.): -Insert dramatic entrance here-  
  
Whitney: Cloud.? Heh, heh. *drools* Hmm..? Oh, anyway, um. what was my line again?  
  
Simon: -_-;; 


	4. Chapter Three: Does This Dress Make Me L...

Narrator: When we last left our heroes, long-lost friend Alice had just reunited with the group. After some deliberation for Kazu's punishment, they chose to dress him up in girl's clothes at Wetseal. Will he be able to survive this torture?  
  
Whitney: Who the hell asked you to come here? I'm the narrator, not some wacked out freak like you.  
  
Narrator: The wee one behind you, ya know, the one who's shaking his head and trying to tell me not to tell you that he had hired me.  
  
Whitney: Huh.? SIMON! Closet! Now!  
  
Simon: Why?  
  
Whitney: I told you before not to order narrators through L.T.D.! Whose gonna pay for his postage?  
  
Simon: You?  
  
Whitney: Wrong! Don't make me do the unthinkable!  
  
Simon: NO! NOT THE PILLOW! *runs into the closet*  
  
Whitney: Much better. Sorry, dude. We'll pay ya later.  
  
Narrator: Yeah, whatever. Call if ya need me. I'll be in da kitchen.  
  
Whitney: Right. Anyway, back to the subject. I know you're all wondering what kinda attire Rika will make Kazu wear. Well, here it comes! Bring da cameras! Oh! Might as well do the long-awaited thank yous!  
  
Anil- You actually think I'd stop? Good one! Ask anyone else, I ain't stopping!  
  
Crearulian Angel- Oh, you're so sweet! You're a gr8 author too! Aw, shucks, I'm blushing! Lol Thanx!  
  
Akino Ame: What the heck are you doing here!? Lol, j/k! I have a new muse? . Oh! Him! Cloud! *drools* I just now realized I put that he was in FFX, but I meant to put that he was in Kingdom Hearts! Oops! So, anyone who noticed that, don't yell at me! So, anyway, sorry if your sis has some new colorful language! Heh, heh. I couldn't help myself but put that song in. cuz I was listening to it at the time. and Kazu was like a perfect match for it. so. yeah! Thanx!  
  
Princess Serenity: Hey! Whatever you do, do not repeat any of the language you read in chapter 2! (technically chapter 3, if you count the prologue) I don't want your sister to skin me alive. anyway! Thanx!  
  
Dark Shadow: Yeah. that song deserves an R rating. maybe I'll change the story's rating later. when I'm not being lazy! Lol, thanx!  
  
Junny: Wow. I didn't know it was -that- funny! Dang it, you guys got me blushing again! lol  
  
Now, on with the show!  
  
ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZabcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxzy  
  
Rika studied the mall carefully until she found the store she was looking for. "Yeah!" She grabbed Kazu's arm, as she knew he wouldn't come in without a little 'persuasion.' Again, he looked at Alice for help.  
  
"Hey, I have no idea what you did, but, knowing you, you probably deserve," she said with a sweet smile. He pouted as Rika drug him inside Wetseal.  
  
"Hmm," Rika strolled through the store, looking through shelves. "And for our first selection," She held up a red denim mini skirt. "And," she picked up a black halter. "This."  
  
"Oh, I am so glad we came here," Takato said, holding in a bit of laughter.  
  
"Gee, Kazu, what size are you?" Henry asked.  
  
"Oh, like I would know what size I am in women's!" Kazu yelled, everyone but him erupting in laughter.  
  
"Oh, it's okay, Kaz, at least she's not making you wear a little frilly dress," Alice comforted him.  
  
"Why, thanks, Alice. That's a good idea. We should take him to the modeling center after this!" Rika exclaimed.  
  
"Thanks, Alli. You and your big mouth," Kazu said sourly.  
  
"Oh, you know we love you," Alice said.  
  
"Actually, I think its just you," Henry said. Alice laughed.  
  
"Come on, Kazu, its time," Rika said, pushing him towards the dressing rooms. Ryo started to hum the funeral march.  
  
"Oh, shut up!" Kazu yelled back.  
  
"And you gotta come back out when you got it on, cuz we need pics," Jeri ordered, holding up a camera. "Always prepared."  
  
"Have fun!" Rika opened a dressing room door and handed him the clothes. They could hear Kazu mumbling and walking about the small dressing room.  
  
"Gee, Rika! I might be a little bigger than you, but I'm not fat! Overestimate my size, why doncha?" Kazu yelled from inside.  
  
"We're probably going to get in trouble for this," Kenta said.  
  
"Always the worrywart, Kenta. Don't you worry. I know the chicks who work here," Ryo said.  
  
"You know everyone, Akiyama. Do they have a crush on you, too?" Rika asked.  
  
"Nah, they're like 24 and 23. That doesn't mean I don't like 'em though!" Ryo said, laughing. Rika punched him playfully in the arm. "Hey, Kazu, are you done yet?"  
  
"What's all the commotion back here?" someone asked. The group turned around to see a young woman, about 34, as Ryo had said, with blonde hair and blue eyes.  
  
"Oh, hi Daisy." Ryo said.  
  
"Oh, it's just you, Ryo. These your friends?" Daisy asked, pointing to the others.  
  
"Yeah. We were just waiting for another friend to get finished in the dressing room." No sooner had Ryo said that had Kazu slowly opened the door. The group whirled around. Boy, was that a sight to see! Daisy started to laugh.  
  
"You know, Ryo, as long as I've owned this place, I've never seen something like this before. Leave to you to do something like this." Daisy said, still giggling.  
  
"What's all this laughing for?" A new voice asked. Behind Daisy stood two more girls, one with light purple hair and the other with aqua colored hair.  
  
"Oh, hi Ryo." The one with purple hair said.  
  
"Guys, this is Violet," Ryo said, gesturing towards the girl who had just spoken. "And this is Lily." He pointed to the girl with aqua hair. "They're all sisters. Violet, Lily, Daisy, these are my friends, Rika, Kenta, Henry, Alice, Takato, and Jeri. The one in the skirt is Kazu, and no, he isn't trans."  
  
"Nice to meet you all, but I must ask, why is, um, Kazu wearing a skirt?" Lily asked.  
  
"Punishment. This is Rika's form of revenge," Kenta replied.  
  
"Hey, this punishment can be from me, too," Ryo said.  
  
"No way, Akiyama. You can agonize him in some other way. This is just from me," Rika said, smirking.  
  
"What did the poor kid do to deserve such treatment?" Violet asked.  
  
"I can barely think about it without vomiting, you'll have to have someone else tell," Rika said.  
  
"That bad, huh?"  
  
"I suppose it's bad if you're either Ryo or Rika, but to us it was just hilarious! Kazu sang his own little version of 'S8er Boi', and Ryo and Rika were the main characters," Henry explained.  
  
"I see. Well, I'm sure we have some lovely little dresses. With the winter formal coming up and all," Lily giggled as Kazu's face contorted into a look of complete horror. She disappeared into the back room and emerged with a light pink dress with a flower pattern. Its sleeves had slits down them. Kazu started to back away.  
  
"Wait! I haven't taken a picture of Kazu yet!" Jeri ordered before snapping a picture. "Okay, go on."  
  
Okay, Kazu tried the dress on, everyone laughed, Rika had her fill for now, and Jeri took pictures. Moving on. (Whitney: Sorry. I told you I was sick.)  
  
"So, what should we do now?" Rika asked as she and the others strolled around the mall.  
  
"I'm hungry. Let's eat," Kazu suggested.  
  
"Kazu, you're always hungry, but since you just had to try on dresses, plus Rika still has to take you to the modeling center, we can eat," Ryo said.  
  
"Hey, Akiyama, airheads at twelve o'clock," Rika warned, pointing towards a group of young girls around their age, who were walking towards them.  
  
"Oh, shit. Not now. I was having fun, too," Ryo whined.  
  
"Nice knowing ya," Takato said, giving Ryo a look of sympathy.  
  
"Just because I'm in a good mood from the torture chamber, and for an experiment, I'll help you out a little," Rika said as she took Ryo's hand into hers.  
  
"Why, thank you," Ryo said. As Rika had suspected, as soon as the girls had seen this mock show of affection, they just walked right past the two, a couple of them sighing. "But, I know you, and I know that there must've been something in it for you."  
  
"Yeah, well, there was a group of boys looking my way, so it was a two-way thing," Rika said, letting go of Ryo's hand.  
  
"Food court!" Kazu yelled as he sprang towards the area.  
  
"Hold it right there, wait for us!" Alice called to him. Like an obedient little puppy, Kazu stopped and waited until everyone caught up to him. And as soon as they did, he began to run towards the food court again. Alice rolled her eyes. As much as she loved him, the kid was a pig. Everyone was surprised that Kazu wasn't seriously overweight, the amount and way he eats.  
  
"How do you like him?" Rika asked Alice.  
  
"You tell me," Alice said, and the two girls laughed and entered the food court, followed closely by Henry, Kenta, Takato, Jeri, and Ryo.  
  
Whitney: So, how did you like this latest installment? I couldn't help but add that little Ryuki moment. It was kinda corny. but it popped into my head and wouldn't leave! And that's just about as much Ryuki as there's going to be for another. two chapters! I know, I can't bear it either! Lol. How about the cameos from The Three Sisters of Cerulean? I have got to stop reading my old Pokemon comics. I know it wasn't my best. I was sick when I wrote it. Next chapter will hopefully be better! See what trouble our heroes get into in the next chapter: Food Court of Death!  
  
Simon: What a stupid title.  
  
Whitney: Shut up! You try and make one up, then!  
  
Simon: No! That's your job!  
  
Whitney: Closet!  
  
Simon: Fine!  
  
Cloud: Huh.? *scratches head*  
  
Whitney: Just forget about it. Hey. do you still have your really big sword? You know, that really, really big one that could cut through steel? *grins evilly*  
  
Cloud: Yeah. why?  
  
Whitney: This could be good. hehehe *grins more evilly. if that's possible.*  
  
Cloud: O_o  
  
NOW ADVERTISING:  
  
Title: Turnabout is Fair Play Author: Ookami-chan Category: Anime: Inuyasha Rating: R Genre: Drama/Romance Summary:  
  
My Review: Wow. this story is. wow. too much to say about it!!! To sum this story up in one word is WONDERFUL! The plot. wow. and the description. wow. and the. um. everything else. wow.. GO READ IT!!! (You won't be able to read it in a day though. cuz it's 56 chapters long. but don't let that discourage you! Its well worth reading! GO! NOW!) A lot of new words were added to my vocabulary! ^_^ And, no, I don't mean the kind of words you learned from my last chapter! I mean useful words, like. feral. and today's word-of-the-day: Infatuation! A pure work of genius! The happy evil puppy should be proud of herself! ^_^ 


	5. Chapter Four: Food Court of Death

Disclaimer: I do not won digimon, cuz if I did, the ending would have been tweaked a bit.  
  
+At the Studio, which is really Whitney's computer desk, where she is currently listening to the Sailor Moon theme song in German. O_o+  
  
Whitney: We're back! I know you missed us!  
  
Simon: Well, at least, we know you missed me!  
  
Whitney: I thought I put you in the closet?  
  
Simon: *looks around nervously* N-no, of course not.  
  
Whitney: *raises eyebrow* Are you sure?  
  
Simon: Yeah. *sweatdrop* *looks around nervously. again*  
  
Whitney: Okay!  
  
Simon: -_-;;  
  
Whitney: So, This is chapter four, Food Court of Death. I might as well put the name of the chapter at the beginning of the chapter. So. Well, let's begin! +Chapter Four+ Food Court of Death+  
  
The posses followed Kazu, then split up, courtesy their different tastes. Kazu, Henry, and Jeri went to McDonalds, Rika and Ryo to Sbarros, Kenta to Taco Bell, and Alice and Takato went to Pretzels Plus!. After ordering the group had to split up in order to sit down, since there were eight of them and the max seated four. Kazu, Alice, Rika, and Ryo sat at one table, Kazu beside Alice and Rika beside Ryo, and in the other Kenta was next to Henry and Jeri next to Takato. Now that you know the seating arrangement, we'll move on.  
  
+Table Numero Uno (That means number one, all you non-Spanish speakers!)+  
  
Rika sat quietly eating her slice of cheesecake, listening to Kazu and Ryo talk about miscellaneous things, Alice putting her to cents in every once and awhile. Kazu was done eating his Big Mac and large fries within two minutes, and Ryo was almost finished with his pizza.  
  
"So, Rika, anything happen while I was gone?" Alice asked as she took a sip of her Icee.  
  
"Nope. not exciting, if that's what ya mean," Rika said.  
  
"You know it's not," Alice said, giving Rika a grin.  
  
"And you know the answer to your own question," Rika replied flatly. "And you're lucky the other two are too busy fighting about nonsense to question your question."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
+Table Numero Dos (Number Two, morons)+  
  
"It's nice that Alice is back," Jeri said.  
  
"Yeah, we haven't seen her since we got back from the beach," Takato took a bite of his cinnamon pretzel.  
  
"I'm sure Kazu's happy," Kenta put his two cents in. Henry nodded.  
  
"He probably would've been happier if he hadn't been just dressed up in a skirt and in a dress in front of her," he pointed out.  
  
"You have a point," Takato laughed.  
  
"Rika and Ryo look so adorable together. And the way they act around each other is so cute," Jeri declared.  
  
"What? How Rika totally ignores him most of the time, or is semi-rude or rude to him? You call that cute?" Kenta asked.  
  
"Rika isn't always like that, I mean, if she was always like that, she wouldn't have pulled that stunt just now," Jeri pointed out.  
  
"Jeri, hun, you are going down a one-way street in the wrong direction. There is no way in hell that Rika would go out with Ryo, no matter how much Ryo likes her, and whenever you get killed from mentioning in, don't blame me," Takato said.  
  
"Hey, I didn't think there was anyway that Alice would go out with Kazu, or anyone for that matter, but she did," Jeri retorted.  
  
"She's got a point," Henry said as he took a sip of his lemonade. His straw backfired and squirted some of the yellow liquid into his eyes. "Ow! Goddamn drink!"  
  
"Now, Henry, I don't want to hear such language. There are children around, you know," Jeri said, giving him an 'I'm trying to be you mom, so listen to me' look. Then she added, "Takato isn't ready for such vocabulary." The others laughed.  
  
"You're right, sorry Jeri," Henry said in between chuckles. He stopped when he felt something hit the side of his head. "Ouch! What the?" He looked towards the direction it came from to see Kazu, arms crossed and whistling, looking in all direction but towards Henry. He smirked and picked up us straw out of his lemonade, spraying more lemonade into his eyes ("OUCH! Damn lemonade!"), rolled up a bit of straw paper, and launched it at Kazu, smacking him on the cheek.  
  
Kazu looked at Henry, grinning. (A/N: Gee, they seem to be grinning a lot lately, its scaring me.) and picked up his straw again, readying it and launching another spitball at Henry. This time, Henry was ready for it and moved out of the way. Pretty soon, this turned into an all-out spitball war. At first it was just Kazu and Henry, but when Rika was hit by a misguided paper wad, she joined the fight, and then, before you know it, Ryo, Alice, Takato, Kenta, and even Jeri had entered the battle. And then, they ended up begin thrown out of the food court, but not without the Lemonade of Doom, which Henry tucked safely into his jacket. Okay, so Rika took the rest of her cheese cake as well, and Ryo his pizza, not to mention Alice's fries she didn't finish. The Lemonade wasn't the only item saved. That's funny. I'm calling it The Lemonade, like it's human and has a mind of its own. Maybe it does. Okay, back to the story.  
  
"Hey, um, guys, me and Henry need to go, and, um, get something." Jeri said as she grabbed Henry's wrist and pulled him along. "You guys stay here now!" As soon as they got out of hearing and visual range, Henry spoke.  
  
"Now, Jer, ya know I love ya and all, but I am not getting got up in your little cupid scheme," He declared before the girl even started.  
  
She put on the puppy dog eyes. "Pwease, Hendwy?"  
  
"Oh, no. You are not going Suzie on me."  
  
"Pwetty pwease?" she added a pout into the mix.  
  
Henry faltered a bit. "Well. fine. But if they get mad, it was all your idea."  
  
"Okay!" Jeri squealed and rejoined the others, Henry rolling his eyes and following.  
  
"What was that all about?" Rika asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Nothing. I just had to ask Henry something. in private." Jeri said, putting on the most innocent face she could, which was pretty innocent. Rika saw right past it, but didn't say word, even after Jeri let out a sigh of relief.  
  
"What do ya guys wanna do next?" Kazu asked.  
  
"I'm beat. Let's go home," Henry said, an authentic yawn at the end of his sentence.  
  
"Me, too," Rika agreed as the yawn was passed to her. (Whitney: It's that freaky thing that after someone yawns you usually yawn, too! *ahem* back to the story.)  
  
"Alright, but, did you guys take the bus?" Alice asked.  
  
"Yeah," Kazu replied.  
  
"Well, I hate to disappoint you, but you ain't takin it home," Alice said, smirking at the mock upset looks on their faces. She pulled out her keys and began to walk towards the exit, which, to many's amazement, is also an entrance! *gasp* Anyway, she led the group to her sparkling white Lincoln Navigator, and they all clambered in, exactly enough seats to comfortably fit all of them. (Simon: Gee! What a coincidence! Whitney: *Smacks him on the back on the head* Shut up!) She started the car up and drove off.  
  
+Back at the studio+  
  
Whitney: So. maybe that chapter was a bit. what's the word I'm looking for.  
  
Simon: Sucky?  
  
Whitney: Yeah.  
  
Cloud: What were you saying about my sword?  
  
Whitney: Huh.? Oh, that. Wait! Then I did put you in the closet!  
  
Simon: What? Dang you, Cloud!  
  
Cloud: O_o?? *Is REALLY confused*  
  
Whitney: So, anyway, the next chapter is going to be much different. I think. I mean there's going to be not-so-much humor. Anyone who read the original LCA will know what I mean. unless I wanna hold that off until later. Anyway! Stay tuned for the next chapter, which I don' have a title for! If it goes how I planned, then the story's rating will be heaved up a notch, cuz, believe me, there -WILL- be swearing. possibly heavy swearing. cuz, those of you who read the original, the 'tragedy' is different, but still happens to the same person.  
  
Simon: You just ruined the whole story, baka!  
  
Whitney: SIT!  
  
Simon: o_O;;  
  
Whitney: Dang, didn't work.  
  
Simon: You are one strange rubber cookie.  
  
Kagome (Inuyasha): Here, this might help. *hands Whitney prayer beads*  
  
Whitney: Thanx!  
  
Inuyasha (Inuyasha. duh. o_O;;): Must you enforce the curse?  
  
Kagome: Yep! ^_^  
  
Inuyasha: -_-;;  
  
Whitney: Anyway, *slips necklace around Simon's neck* SIT!  
  
Simon: *falls to ground*  
  
Inuyasha: Now you know how I feel.  
  
Simon: O_x. *thump* _  
  
Whitney: See ya guys later! ^_^ Sbarros cheese cake is da best! :^) 


	6. Chapter Five: Things Get A Little More S...

Disclaimer: The psycho does not own digimon. Thank God. (Whitney: Hey! Stick to the script!)  
  
Whitney: I have decided, on behalf of the 'younger' (translation: immature, with the exception of the one's who literally are young.) readers, that this chapter: Is going to be -that- chapter Will not contain much swearing, maybe . oh, say, once or twice, and not 'heavy' (translation: no 'f' word, which I hope you know what that 'f' stands for, and if you don't, then that's exactly why it isn't in here. this chapter, anyway, and no strings of cussing. since this fic is rated PG- 13 and not R.) Will make this section of the story shorter, since I'm bringing on the um. 'thing' early, therefore, ending this third of the story to a close in about. maybe I'll hold it out for ten more chapters. if I can even write that many. Well. there is no 'D', but apparently Grandma got ran over by a reindeer. (Man, I have got to stop listening to home burned CDs, especially if Ashley burned them.)  
  
Simon (from inside closet): What!? No swearing?  
  
Whitney: I said no heavy swearing.  
  
Cloud: Why?  
  
Whitney: Because there are younger people reading this!  
  
Cloud: Oh. I see.  
  
Whitney: Good, because I don't feel like explaining it to you.  
  
Moogle (Kingdom Hearts and a whole bunch of FFs): *holding a Nikita that's twice its size* John Wayne told me to BURN THINGS! (You'd have to read my 'Now Advertising' at the bottom to understand.)  
  
Whitney: OH, MY GOD!!!! Get it away from me! *runs*  
  
Yuffie: It'S aLwAyS tImE fOr MaGiC kOoL-aId! (Again, you have to read to understand)  
  
Whitney: All of you, get out! I have enough muses!  
  
Magic Kool-Aid Man: *bursts into studio* OH YEAH!  
  
Whitney: *bangs head on desk* WHY ME!?  
  
Simon: I just hope Towairaito Zoon doesn't sue you for taking all her work.  
  
Whitney: I didn't take em! They came on their own! And I wish they would leave!!!!!!! WAHHHHHH!!!!!!  
  
Riku (Kingdom Hearts): Wanna cookie?  
  
Whitney and Simon: O_o;;  
  
Riku: *shrugs* *walks away*  
  
Whitney: Anyway. Engage chapter 5 now! *cool sound and light effects*  
  
+Chapter 5+  
  
Alice McCoy drove everyone home. The end. Just kidding. I really don't want to explain everyone going home, but Rika and Ryo were let off at the same place, what a coincidence, since their houses were out of Alice's way, and they decided to just walk. Blah blah blah. So, here they are walking down the street. (I know, I just put so much description in these things. lol)  
  
"Ryo! Fan girls!" Rika screamed looking ahead of the two, laughing hysterically when the boy ducked and looked around frantically.  
  
"Rika! Don't do that!" he said, half embarrassed, half frustrated.  
  
"Sorry," Rika muttered between giggles. The young man put a look of mock hurt on his face..  
  
"Why must you torture me?" He asked, putting on an innocent look. "What in the world did I do to deserve this?"  
  
"You were born, Akiyama," Rika said, her eyes glittering with amusement. She liked this situation, all the better to make fun of Ryo.  
  
"Haha, Rik. And you shouldn't be talking about the fan thing, cuz you got em, too," He pointed out, smirking at her.  
  
"You got a point there, for once," she said, smirking herself as he gave her a look.  
  
"You guys are so mean to me," he said, walking with his head tilted back and his hands behind his head. (The classic Ryo/Kazu pose)  
  
"Yeah, but we love ya," Rika replied. The two walked in silence for a few minutes, before the silence was interrupted by a new voice.  
  
"Hey, there, Sexy," the voice said, in a tone that you could tell he was smirking. His hands caught Rika's wrist.  
  
Rika whipped around, ready to punch the guys square in the nose, only to be met with the silvery shaft of a revolver, emerald eyes gleaming dangerously behind. She froze, eyes wide in terror.  
  
Ryo swung around, shocked at the scene laid before him: The girl he loved standing in front of a boy looking a couple years older than himself, pointing a gun in her face. He was about to speak, but the boy cut him off.  
  
"Don't move, Pretty Boy," he said without taking his eyes off Rika. His lips curled into a smile when Ryo did as he was told. "You should be glad your boyfriend is obedient, or else he might have gotten himself killed."  
  
"He's not my boyfriend," Rika stated, her voice higher than usual. Something inside her mind clicked. "Y-you!" she stuttered, slowly backing away from him.  
  
"Yeah, Ri, its me," He snarled, still grinning maliciously. He reached out and grabbed her wrist before she could get out of reach, pulling her closer until they were only inches apart.  
  
"I thought I told you to leave me and my friends be!?" Rika yelled furiously, trying to shake out of his grasp. "Leave us the heck alone!"  
  
"Get off her!" Ryo yelled, finally regaining his mobility. He took a few steps toward the pair, his eyes glinting with fury.  
  
"I told you not to move! You've been a bad boy, and now you must be punished!" Before anyone could respond, he pulled the trigger, aiming straight for the Ryo's heart. Before he could pull it again, Rika pushed his wrist, causing his aim to shift. In surprise, he pulled the trigger again, landing a bullet in the other man's knee.  
  
"Kuroi! Don't!" Rika screamed. Her eyes started to water, as she ran to Ryo's side. "Please!"  
  
"Now, be a good girl and come with me," Kuroi ordered, daring her to disobey him. She did. "Now or Pretty boy gets it," he warned, targeting Ryo again.  
  
"No," she said firmly, only taking her eyes off him to look down at Ryo, who was still conscious, but eyes shut tight in pain. His body shivered furiously, and every so often his would cough up blood. His pant leg and shirt were drenched a crimson red. She turned back to Kuroi, who just stood there smirking, his messy, dark brown hair stirring in the breeze. She stood up slowly, violet orbs piercing emerald. Rika was ticked, ad she was going to show him just how ticked she was.  
  
"You hurt Ryo. Now I'm going to hurt you, " she said menacingly, glaring and saying every word as if it were a separate sentence. Kuroi just continued his smirking, placing a hand on his hip and kept the other one aimed at Ryo, waiting for her to do something. He didn't think should would. She did. Punched him straight in the nose, to be exact.  
  
Kuroi flew backwards, hitting the concrete with a soft thud, gun sliding out of his hand and gliding noisily across the sidewalk. When she was satisfied that he was unconscious, she returned to Ryo's side, sobbing softly as she checked for a pulse. Faint, but it was still there. She noticed that he was very pale, very noticeable on his usually deep-tanned skin.  
  
What she didn't notice that Kuroi was awake again, and reaching for his pistol. His vision was blurred, and he couldn't make out the pair correctly, with his last ounce of energy, he pulled the trigger, just moments before passing out again.  
  
Rika jumped, gasping in pain when the carelessly aimed bullet pierced her wrist. She winced, looking up through her vague sight, but Kuroi was no where in sight. It was only when someone came bursting through their front door to see what the commotion was that the agony got the best of her, and she collapsed on top of Ryo, both lying on the rather bloody sidewalk.  
  
+Back at Studio 1332+  
  
Whitney: *sniff sniff* Holy sugar houses in Technicolor! That was so sad!!!!! WAHHHHHH!!!!!! Okay, it wasn't really sad. cuz no one died. yet. -Insert maniacal laughter here- Though it is pretty sad how the author notes were longer than the chapter. I couldn't write anything else into it, so it turned out short. What do you guys think of this version? I think its better than the Beelzemon thing. Do you know how hard it is to make a conversation between -just- Rika and Ryo? It is hard! That's why this chapter took so long. So on a lighter note, its time for Whitney's Words of Wisdom!  
  
Never, ever eat fat people. (No offense to anyone. it a long story.) Tom Felton is very, very hot when his hair isn't slicked back Draco-style. Heck, he's hot no matter what! The yellow pieces on a candy necklace taste like Lysol. Live is just evil spelled backwards. (No, seriously) Silence is golden, but shouting is fun! ("GAY PEOPLE TURN ME ON!!!" XDDDDD ASH!!!! LOL) Lemmings are very stupid creatures. It takes two to tango, but one to trip! Number 7 made absolutely no sense. It's time to worry when you can sing anime themes that are in Japanese. that's why I worry so much. *starts singing.* Aishiteta to nageku niwa. Love Conquers All is the best Digimon fic here. XD Whitney's Words of Wisdom ends here, at number 11, and I know you're oh too glad.  
  
Simon: Oh.  
  
Cloud: My.  
  
Moogle: God!  
  
Whitney: No, -OH, MY GOD-!!! Why is there a Moogle still here!? *runs out of room screaming* *pops head back in* And, when did I let Simon out of the closet?  
  
Simon: You didn't. I let myself out.  
  
Whitney: Okay, where did you get a key?  
  
Simon: From your pocket. *holds up key*  
  
Whitney: Huh.? *pats back pocket* Hey! You little perv! You stuck your hand down my back pocket! Wait, you can't unlock the closet from inside. *eyes Cloud suspiciously*  
  
Cloud: *whistles and looks around the room at everything but Whitney*  
  
Whitney: Cloud! What did I tell you about helping Simon's schemes?  
  
Cloud: You didn't tell me anything.  
  
Whitney: Oh. well don't participate in them! And, you, Simon, SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!  
  
Simon: *thump* *thump* *thump* *thump* *thump* *thump*  
  
Whitney: *smiles in satisfaction* Okay! ^_^ See ya'll next time!  
  
NOW ADVERTISING:  
  
Title: OH MY SANITY! Author: Towairaito Zoon Category: Games: Kingdom Hearts Rating: PG-13 Genre: Humor/Action/Adventure Chapters: 7, so far Summary: *CHAPTER 7! Spoilers to my new story ahead* Sora is so helpless in this.he keeps getting kidnapped by idiots, mental retards, and insomniacs. Everyone's personalities have been FLIPPED! What will the outcome be?  
  
My review (Of the whole story so far): Holy sugar houses in Technicolor! PANCAKES! It'S aLwAyS tImE fOr MaGiC kOoL-aId! JOE! This story is utterly hilarious! Who cares if there's only half a plot, and even with the meager plot there is, they rarely stick to it? I know I don't! The uproarious-ness of the story makes up for all the plot that isn't there! GO READ IT NOW! Why? BeCaUsE i SaY sO, dUh! : P 


	7. Chapter Six: Confessions of an Angry Hea...

Whitney: Alrighty, so when we last left our couple, they had been practically murdered by some kid apparently they knew from before. (Akino Ame and Princess Serenity, be quiet cuz the rest don't know who he is… though they should be smart enough to figure it out…) I'd like you to meet my new muse, Rin… she's a character in my other non-fanfiction story, and she's been bugging me to much, so I finally let her be a muse… She's much different in my story… not quite this insane…

Rin: *blinks one eye, then the other*

Whitney and Simon: o_O;;

Cloud: She's kinda cute…

Whitney: Get your hand away from her butt, Cloud! Trust me, you don't want her!

Simon: Ya know, he's right, Whit. She is kinda cute. *goes to pat Rin's head*

Rin: *tries to bite Simon's hand*

Simon: O_O

Cloud: *snickers*

Rin (to Cloud): *giggles* You're my hero!

Cloud: O_O *runs away from Rin*

Whitney: I have way to many muses… Anywho… I think the author notes are longer than the story… and, wait! I still have to put you back in the closet!

Simon: But I've been good! *puts hands in the air*

Whitney: Alright, even though I know you'll end up in the closet by the end of this chapter…

Rin: *blinks one eye, then the other* … Hey! Look at the cute little teddy bear!

Moogle: O_O Dammit! *comes out from behind desk* *whips out rocket launcher* Whitney told me to BURN YOU!

Whitney: I did...? Waaaaaaait! WHY IS THERE A MOOGLE HERE?! *ducks under desk*

Simon: I really don't see why you're afraid of those things… *pokes the Moogle* They're actually kinda cute…

Moogle: *attempts to bite off the finger that just poked him*

Simon: AHHH!!!! That thing is vicious!

An unknown voice: Furby hungreeeeeeeeeeeee

Cloud: W-what was that? 

Whitney: I don't know… Hey! You're supposed to be the big brave warrior with the even bigger sword!

Cloud: *starts to whimper*

Whitney: -_-;;

UKV (Unknown Voice): Me want honeycomb! Er, I mean, Me love Furby!

Whitney: It couldn't be…

Simon: I think it is…

-We now interrupt this story for… another story… O_o;;-

•Chapter 6- All Humor Lost•

It had been several hours since Seiko Nonaka had opened her door and found her granddaughter lying comatose on the now crimson sidewalk with Ryo Akiyama under her, both in bloodstained clothing. The two had been taking to the hospital immediately. 

~*~

Rika Nonaka's eyes fluttered open slightly, and she went to place a hand on her aching, sweaty forehead when she noticed her left arm felt like it weighed hundred pounds. Close, but not quite. Her left wrist was wrapped up in a hard dark blue cloth; she had a cast. She shook her head, and everything came rushing back to her. "Ryo!?"

"Rika!" Rumiko yelled happily as her daughter came to, using all of her self control to keep from hugging Rika in fear of hurting her. 

"Whe-where's Ryo…?" Rika asked hesitantly, thinking the worst.

"He's in the room next door, honey. Your friends are waitng for him to wake up. I'll tell them you're conscious," Rumiko said, but was stopped by her daughter.

"No, mom, I want to go see him…" Rika said as she got up, feeling a bit lightheaded from the huge amount of blood loss. Shaking her head again, she began to walk towards the door, ignoring her mother's protests. ("No, Rika, you need your rest!" "Rika Nonaka, get back here!")

She walked, er, ran shakily to the next door, swinging it open as fast as she could, which wasn't very fast. She had lost a lot more strength than she thought. Jeri whirled around when she heard the door open, and squealed with delight when she saw her best friends standing in the doorway, looking a bit tired and dazed.

"Rika!" she shrieked, and the others turned around as well, happiness filling their faces. Behind them, Rika could barely make out the bed where Ryo laid, still comatose. Henry and Takato moved so she could get through, noticing the look on her face. She found him lying still, a strained look on his face, as if he was in pain even in his sleep. His bare torso was wrapped in bandages and his leg was in a cast.

"How long have I been out?" Rika asked, cupping his cheek with her hand. 

"About four hours or so. Your Grandma found you and him on the sidewalk in front of your house. Hurt pretty badly. Rika, what happened?" Henry asked, placing a hand on her shoulder.

She shook her head. "Not now, Henry. Not now." Henry was satisfied with that answer, and left her be. "What did the doctors say about him…?"

"His body's still in a state of shock, maybe in a coma, and his heart was close to failure, one of the bullets barely grazed it, but that was enough to induce heart failure. Nobody thought he was going to make it, because of that and the amount of blood he lost. In fact, they still aren't sure if he will," Kazu explained, his voice soft and shaky. "But we know he will. He's a fighter, that Ryo," Kazu smiled a bit. "His knee cap is shattered. He'll be able to walk with crutches, though. Oh, and your wrist is broken, in case you're wondering. Neither of you are supposed to be out of your beds. Doc said both of you need rest, but we all know you won't listen to us, so I'm not going to even try to make you go back to bed."

"This is all my fault," Rika said with held back tears.

"What are you talking about, Rika?" Jeri asked.

"It was… _him_, Jer," Rika said, letting a single tear make its way down her cheek.

Jeri placed a hand over her mouth and gasped, "Rika, you-you're kidding, right?" Rika shook her head. "Oh, my God. But… why?"

"I don't know. Must've been jealous or something. Who knows?" Rika said, totally breaking down and falling into Kazu's, who had been standing beside her with a hand on her shoulder and the closest person to her, arms. He blinked a few times in shock, then wrapped his arms around her and patting her back. (A/N: No! This is not going to be a… um… Kazika or Rizu or whatever! He's just being… caring! Wow, that's very uncharacteristic. Back to the story [BTTS]) Jeri looked sympathetically at her.

"Ri," Jeri started, and corrected herself, "-Ka, it's not your fault! You didn't make him attack you two, did you?" Rika shook her head in Kazu's, who was still a bit bewildered by her sudden action, chest. "Then it's not your fault."

"I *sniff* guess your-your r-right, *sniff* Jeri…" Rika said as she stepped away from Kazu and wiped away her tears. He looked a bit… relieved.

"Um, Jeri, what are you talking about?" Kazu said in a barely audible whisper.

"I'll tell you later," Jeri mouthed. Kazu nodded.

"Go ahead and tell them, Jer," Rika said. She didn't hear Kazu's whisper, she just knew someone had asked.

"Um… alright. I'll go down to the café," Jeri said as she starting walking to the door. "It's would be a bit awkward if you were there." Rika nodded, and the rest of the group left, leaving only Rika and a cataleptic Ryo.

"You know," Rika started as she turned back around to Ryo, "Kazu better be right about you. You'd better make it, cuz I don't think I can live without you and your arrogance, your ability to annoy the hell out of me with just a few words, and that cocky grin that makes 99% of the female population weak at the knees… even me," Rika said softly as she took his limp hand into hers. There was something about talking to someone or couldn't talk back, couldn't argue or correct her, that she liked. "Ya know, I think I might be falling for you… hard. I've always had a crush on you, I mean, who wouldn't? I didn't show it very well, with all my rude remarks or my disregard of you… Maybe I even love you… And maybe someday I'll be able to tell you that… when you're awake, I mean. Hey, you know what I just thought about? Your father… he's not here…"

Rika jumped when his hand lightly squeezed hers. "He-he's out of town," Ryo muttered in a hoarse whisper.

"R-Ryo!" Rika shrieked, blushing furiously. "Why didn't you tell me you were awake? And how long have you been awake?"

"Long enough to here you lovely little speech. And if I told you I was awake, I wouldn't have gotten to hear it…" Ryo's eyes were still closed, but his mouth curved into a grin.  

"Oh.. um, right… j-just don't tell anyone, al-alright? Not yet, 'k?" Rika asked nervously.

"Alright, I won't tell anyone, _Pumpkin,_" Ryo assured her. _'Hey, might as well have a little fun while I can,'_ he thought impishly. 

"Ryo!" He could feel the glare Rika was giving him, and, opening his eyes, he confirmed it.

"You know, you're really cute when you're mad…" Ryo said, grinning wider.

"Brat…" Rika muttered.

"Yeah, but you love me for it, dontcha? I mean, that's what you're little confession told me…" Ryo trailed off with a wink.

"Ryo!"  

•Back at the studio•

Whitney: I thought that'd be a good place to leave off. And the next chapter's author notes _will not _but longer than the actual chapter, promise. We still have a handful of chapters left in this part of the 'LCA Trilogy', so don't you worry! Lol. *looks behind her* My dog… is… humping his bed… O_o

Simon: Oh,

Cloud: My,

Moogle: God…

Whitney: Okay, now this is the last straw! I am going to ask you one more time, and you are going to answer me! _WHY IS THERE A MOOGLE IS THIS HOUSEHOLD?!_

Simon: Well… technically… there isn't 'a Moogle'…

Whitney: Whadaya mean, there's not 'a Moogle'?

Cloud: …There's _a lot_ of Moogles…

Whitney: WHAT!?

UKV: Taste the rainbow!

Another Unknown Voice: That's not your line!

UKV: Oh, yeah! Me want play!

Whitney: I forgot about that voice…

Simon: Me too…

Whitney: Where were we? 

Simon: I think it is…

Whitney: Oh, yeah! It, just can't be!

Simon: I didn't think so either… but all the tests show…

Whitney: Oh, no, are you serious?

Simon: Yes, Sculley (X-Files, dimwad), er, I mean, Whitney, it's… it's… _Furby_. *dun dun dun*

Whitney: AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! *dives under desk and starts whimpering* I THOUGHT I KILLED THAT THING!?

Simon: How the heck do you kill something that was never living…?

Whitney: By throwing it into a wall!

Simon: So if I threw that vacuum *points to the vacuum against the wall behind Whitney* against the wall, it would die? *raises eyebrows*

Whitney: …No, but… WELL, I TOOK FURBY'S BATTERIES OUT! *continues to whimper*

Simon: Why are you so afraid that thing anyway? It's kinda cute.

Whitney: DON'T TOUCH IT! It's got a mind of its own! One day, it just started opening and closing its eyes and making this weird sound that sounded a little too much like a growl!

Simon: Right… *goes to pet Furby*

Furby: *Attempts to bite off Simon's finger*

Simon: O_O AHHH!!!! (A lot of people have been trying to bite Simon! XD)

Whitney: Told ya! The only way to get rid of it is to wrap it up in pantyhose and stick it on a shelf! It's the only way! (At least that's what me and Ashley did! XD)

Rin: LOOK AT THE CUTE LITTLE… THING!!! *runs towards Furby*

Furby: O_O *runs away… very quickly (Though I don't know how it runs… it doesn't have legs! Just feet!)*

Whitney: Or… you could sic Rin on him… o_O;; 

Rin: Oh, the cute little thing ran away… *sniff sniff*

Whitney: Right… Anyway, stay tuned for the next chapter!  

Simon: Not to mention more torturing for Whitney!

Whitney: What!?

Simon: Er… nothing! *sweatdrop*

Thanks for the Reviews!!!!!!!!!

Pika and Sillymoo: 

Wow… what an odd name! ^_^;; Er.. yeah! Anyway, back to my thanks, Cloud is _cute_?? No, I don't think so, Cloud is **hott**!! XD Thanks for the review!

Angel13: 

-Review for Chapter 3-

Um… Riiight… That confused me a bit… o_O

-Review for Chapter 6-

O_O Someone's getting a little impatient! Lol. Your present is up, if you didn't already read it. It's called My Only Wish This Year. The title doesn't really make much sense, but it's the name of the song in it.  Woah! Relax, there girl! I don't like to use the term 'killed'. I prefer 'fatally injured'. Lol, j/k. I didn't kill Ryo… or did I? MWAHAHAHAHA!!! I'm evil… =^) Oh, wait, you already know whether or not I've killed Ryo… Blast. Well, maybe all of a sudden… um… his heart will stop…? ^_^;;

_Akino Ame:_

-Review for Chapter 4-

Alright, then. No rating change is going to happen. I'll just add a warning on chapter… whatever it was. Or, better yet, I'll just censor it! ^_^

-Review for Chapter 5-

^_^ You're my most loyal reviewer! God, that makes you sound like a dog or something… Sit! Stay! Good girl! XD, j/p. You've helped me a lot and I don't think I've thank you for that, 

THANKS!

*Ahem* Anyway…

-Review for Chapter 6-

You just love having your muses bug you, and me for that matter, don't you? Lol. Gotta love 'em though. And where the heck are you getting those songs? What are they from?

-Review for Chapter 7- (Wait, there was a chapter 7?? Oh, duh… Leave me alone!)

Ooo! Draco (and Harry…)! Yummy! ^_^;; Er… anyway… o_O;; I got a burner for Christmas, but its being stupid… my family is computer stupid. My dad came over (The 'Rents are divorced, if you're wondering) and installed it, but something wrong. *sigh* I really wanted to get Kazza, too…

Princess Serenity: 

Aww, you aren't going to let Kazu sing Slim Shady? You're so mean! XD lol. BTW, I read your Frontier story! It's really good! ^_^

_Dark wulf:_

I think I'll just post the URL here, cuz I'm too lazy to e-mail it! The URL for DigiRoyalty is http://digiroyalty.b0x.com, but it doesn't work. I think TSAngel took it down. I contacted one of the people who had a fic on that site, but it was just today, so I don't know if they got it yet or not.

_Junny:_

Thanks for the URL, even if it doesn't work. Bloody hell, that was my favorite Ryuki site, too. What's happening to the world? Lol. Don't worry, I talk about random things, too. I enjoy naming things baka. Heck, I just enjoy naming things. Like the pillow named Matt. Oh, that reminds me, I got a new pillow, it's one of those body pillows and I named it MJ. (Matt Jr.) I'm so weird… ^_^;;

 Levy4Eva and Pancakes! too:

Whitney and her muses: Simon, Snowbell, Baka, Matt (the Pillow), Rin, Cloud, the deranged Furby, not too mention that annoying (and absolutely terrifying) Moogle that won't leave! Oh, and the stars of her original story: Aurora, Toth, Neo, Mah'iimoa, Maya, Aero, Lei, and Cyprus. Oh, and of course, can't forget the new pillow, MJ! Oh, can't forget that other unknown voice, either! XD


End file.
